


无边（1-5）

by chickenricenono



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 21:56:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17271860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chickenricenono/pseuds/chickenricenono





	无边（1-5）

（一）

丞丞紧紧贴在彦俊身后，环住他的腰。他每次都要先在他身体里停留一会，把他的肠壁撑满，感受他身体里面的温度和湿度，嘴唇蹭住他耳后的敏感，舔弄着引诱出他释放更多的信息素，等待他的腰肢越来越软，然后主动抬起臀部让他们彼此相连的地方更加紧密黏稠。

他们此刻站在DH集团顶楼的落地窗前，外面是一片汪洋大海，夕阳的余晖就要将海天连线吞噬，远处的游船也都渐渐回到岸边，万物将息。但范丞丞和林彦俊的航行才刚刚开始。

范丞丞是这座大楼的主人，他买下这栋楼的理由非常任性，就是因为喜欢这里顶楼的风光，每天傍晚都要带着林彦俊过来对着海边拉开窗帘做爱。不知道是习惯还是恶趣味，他也不管林彦俊是不是在发情期，他是他这辈子唯一看上的omega，每天不干他就会像突然被勒令戒烟一样难受，夜晚的工作、生意都进行不下去。

他反复触碰林彦俊的腹肌线条，左手向上抚弄他的乳尖，右手向下握住他的前身揉搓，用食指按住顶端的泉眼，获取他不断分泌出来的润滑液，涂在他柔软娇俏的双唇上面。有时看着他舔进去，更多的时候是吻上去，把他的唇吮吸的更加丰润晶泽，吞下他的全部味道。

这几天刚好是林彦俊的发情期，以往他会对太子爷的某些行为说不，尤其是第一次见到他的时候，他非要带着另一个omega一起玩。林彦俊最鄙视这种行为，他当场给了太子爷一拳，虽然最后还是被他按在床上脱掉裤子干射了两次。但是太子爷真的变乖了，再也没有碰过其他人。

林彦俊有点难受，看着范丞丞全是占有欲的眼神却没有抽插，他自己忍不住开始动，却被丞丞按住胯部，不让他扭。

“好多海鸥……”丞丞在彦俊耳边贪婪呼吸他的橘子味，看着情非得已的彦俊，晃着头扭着胯祈求他，心里是满足和得意。

“嗯……海鸥拍着翅膀……让你快点动………”彦俊回过头朝他无意识的痴笑，面容铺满了想要的潮红，他的后面已经湿到快感受不到丞丞的下身了。

丞丞从他身体里退了出来，拉着他坐在办公椅上，彦俊顺势坐上他的前身。

“我的宝贝想要什么呢？”

“要丞丞。”

“那天看上的那辆车不要了吗？”

“要丞丞。”彦俊自己动着，双手环住丞丞的脖子，眼睛里全是媚态眼波，丞丞最受不住他的眼神，仿佛要把你生生吸进去。

“你想要什么我都给你，包括我自己。”丞丞抱起彦俊，让他扶着桌子，从后面进去接着满足他。这一次的硬物又膨胀了一圈，弄的彦俊后面好爽，把他的缝隙都占满。

“呜呜……”彦俊被干了十分钟没换姿势，他的头发一抖一抖，满足感与疲惫感一触即发。

丞丞把身子压下来吻上他的蝴蝶骨，又从脊椎一路舔下来，在每一个关节处都咬了一下，留下深深浅浅的齿痕，弄的彦俊的身子越发敏感妖娆，一下蜷曲一下挺直，像一条小蛇。

丞丞从衣柜里拿出一件白衬衣，领子前面有两条长带子，他让彦俊穿上，两个人又移动到沙发上去。丞丞放了一条带子让彦俊咬住，把他的双腿高高抬起来举过肩膀，几乎折成了90度，深深顶进去，他自己拉住另一条带子，控制着整场操干摇摆颤抖的节奏。彦俊抓着沙发的靠背，手指狠狠抓着仿佛快要嵌进去。丞丞看见沙发上的抓痕更加兴奋，这个房间里全是他们做爱的痕迹，看到这抓痕，他就能想起今天、此刻，身下人即将到达极乐时的过分美丽。

外面的天空已经没有了云层的渐变，几乎全部黑掉了。沙滩上三两玩耍的人在海浪边嬉闹，踩出了不少细碎的脚印，被冲掉了，再踩上去，如此反复。丞丞把彦俊再次带回落地窗前，压他在玻璃上，让他对着大海，如此反复。

 

结束了一场耗费体力的占有，丞丞会让厨师做很多菜送回来。彦俊经常累到没什么食欲，丞丞就喂他吃，骨头啊刺啊什么的都帮他清理干净，哄着张开嘴。彦俊柔媚的眼波瞥过哪里，丞丞就觉得彦俊喜欢、想要，立刻弄回来给他，不管是食物还是别的什么，只要有彦俊的目光，他就紧紧盯着，牢牢抓住。

但是丞丞最近有一个重要的人需要测试。  
那个人是王子异。

集团有一个绝密文件泄露了，而这个项目全程都是王子异在跟。丞丞之前从未怀疑过王子异的忠心，但这次泄露有很多疑点，他不得不重新度量一些层面。

丞丞帮着彦俊简单冲洗了一下，等王子异把饭菜送上来。

“你来喂彦俊吃吧。”

如果这个alpha能抵抗住林彦俊强烈的信息素气味，那他绝对不是个简单角色。

 

（二）

丞丞给彦俊打了一针抑制剂。然后把他身上的白衬衣脱掉，换了一件干净的黑色短袖，彦俊想起身去拿被丞丞脱在落地窗那边的裤子，被丞丞抓住手。

“子异帮忙拿一下吧。”丞丞看了一眼站在餐桌旁十分尴尬的子异。他已经被满屋的橘子味搞得头痛流汗，刚刚给彦俊夹菜的时候手都在抖，尽量不去看他裸露的双腿，更别提他迷离的眼神了。

子异拿过裤子，递给了丞丞。

彦俊一把夺过来。

“穿裤子这种事不麻烦范总了。”

有抑制剂撑腰的omega果然硬气了一些，也正常回来了。又是他讨厌的感觉，范丞丞居高临下把所有人都当成他家佣人一样，没有一点隐私和尊严。

回公司的路上，王子异开车，范丞丞和林彦俊坐在后面。丞丞一直在打电话，彦俊戴着耳机听歌，轻轻跟着旋律摇摆，还暗暗甩掉好几次丞丞的手。信息素的味道基本没有了，王子异也松了一口气。

林彦俊看到王子异后颈还在流汗。

“你送彦俊回家吧，然后再回公司找我。”丞丞的电话交代了一路，临下车了还没有挂，看来至少是有八十分重要的事。

“好的范总。”

一路上两个人没什么交流。彦俊闭着眼养神，子异专注开车，没一会后座居然响起了均匀地呼吸声。

子异怕他着凉，把空调的温度调高了一点。红灯的时候特地回头看了一下他的睡颜，憨憨的样子，歪着头，嘴唇微张，嘴角还挂着一点口水泡泡。

子异换了一条路走，为了让他多睡十分钟。

 

刚把车停好，彦俊就把头凑过来，在子异耳边轻轻吹了一口气。

“到了，我看着你进去再走。”王子异故作镇定，但眉毛还是挑了一下。

彦俊在子异脖子上摸了一把，“不流汗了哦。”

“嗯。那会有点热。”

“我头痛，你送我进去吧。”彦俊扶着脑袋，立刻变得软绵绵。

王子异迟疑了一下，下来给林彦俊打开车门。彦俊扶住他的胳膊往前走，踉踉跄跄的。子异腾出一只手扶住他的肩膀，却也不敢搂的太紧。子异感觉他的体温好像正在慢慢渗透自己，现在换他头发晕了。

彦俊勾住他的肩膀，眼睛又开始迷离了。

糟糕，橘子味儿出来了。王子异怀疑范丞丞只给他打了三分之一的抑制剂。这下自己是真的遇到麻烦了，要给范丞丞说吗？

“彦俊，密码？”这会林彦俊整个身体都压在他身上，嘴唇也一个劲儿的朝他靠过来，信息素的味道开始大范围扩散，王子异感觉胸前酥酥痒痒的，下身也开始充血，呼吸急促，他从未这么靠近一个正在发情的omega，还是一个如此让人难以拒绝的omega。

林彦俊把右手食指放上去，门打开了。王子异把他扛起来放到沙发上，他的前身已经肿胀，好像要撑破裤子跳出来，可想而知后面应该也湿了。王子异好像开始出现幻觉，他没有碰过他，但是眼前的他似乎是赤裸的，他开始脑补他身体里的温暖湿润，还有他占有他的画面。

“家里还有抑制剂吗？”王子异退到门边，他是想走的。

“没有…都在丞丞那里…丞…”彦俊眼角开始变的湿润，他抓起抱枕放在两腿之间摩擦，然后慢慢移动到臀瓣之间，他是真的难受，挣扎着痛恨自己的属性。

“你快走啦……”彦俊开始解衣服，他站起来朝浴室那边走，不小心踩到了掉在地上的玩偶，摔了一跤，一屁股坐在地上。

子异纠结了一下，还是赶过来扶他。谁知道彦俊委委屈屈抱住他的脖子，眼泪就掉下来了。王子异觉得他连眼泪都是橘子味，泪水都有催情的效果。自己也不晓得什么鬼使神差，公主抱就捡起来了彦俊，还摸了摸他的屁股，害怕他痛。结果这一摸，彦俊就吻了上来。

两个人站在彦俊家的客厅以公主抱的姿势接吻，子异的手还放在彦俊的臀部上轻揉。

完了……子异知道自己开始玩火了。只是这把火烧的太旺了，他又离得太近。别说明哲保身了，只求别尸骨全无吧。

子异的口腔被彦俊完全打开了，是充满试探地吻，omega很痛苦很想要，但是他胆小又敏感，不知道这个alpha的态度和个性，他先沿着子异的唇角舔弄，被子异的舌头抓住反被抵回他的口腔，子异也是先用舌尖占领，而后一点点往更深的地方进攻，彦俊的舌头好像完全被卷住了，深喉的地方都是子异的气息。

这一吻结束，两个人都有了一种短暂的如释重负的满足。王子异放下他，不敢看他的眼睛，稍微冷静了一点。

“我走了。”

“你帮我拿一下拖鞋。”彦俊光着脚站在地上，看起来真的是孤立无援的可怜。

子异也是拿他没办法。

他走到门口的鞋柜里帮他拿了双拖鞋过来，蹲下来放在他的脚边。彦俊没有穿拖鞋，而是爬上了子异的后背，开始舔他的耳垂。这次的信息素是真的在子异耳边爆炸了，他感觉自己的前身迅速胀起，他稳了一下力量站起来，背起身上的omega就走到床边。

彦俊在他背上的时候也胡乱摸着子异肿胀的前身，还用自己的前面蹭着他的腰，简直是三重的折磨，子异已经没办法冷静思考了，他把彦俊轻放在床上，不敢压在他身上，侧着躺在他旁边，一只手撑着床，另一只手在他的腰边驾着，对上彦俊的眼神之后，他的情欲开关彻底被打开。

王子异其实还是不敢直接上了林彦俊。他想到了一个折中的办法，没有把自己的未来堵死。

他拉开彦俊的裤子拉链，释放出肿胀的前身。用手帮他，看到彦俊舒服的发出呻吟时候，他才把硬物含在嘴里，细心舔着前端最敏感的地方，然后一点点吞得更深，马上要碰到喉咙里的小舌头，再慢慢退出来，舌尖和双唇相互配合，把他的硬物一下收紧又一下释放。彦俊自己忍受不住了，他弓起后腰，让子异帮他把裤子全部褪下来，然后抱住他的头，想要更多、更深。子异吞下整根，鼻尖都能触碰到他前身毛发，痒痒的；两只手也在认真的抚弄彦俊的囊袋，没过一会儿，彦俊就射了，而且后穴也渗出了一大片黏液来。

子异翻过他让他趴着，先蘸着黏液在他的后穴周围放松，放了一根手指进去后发现彦俊已经不太需要温柔的扩张了，于是干脆放了三根手指在里面搅弄，每一根手指分别抵住彦俊肠壁的三个点，轻按配合抠弄不断变化位置，彦俊的臀部完全撅起来迎合他，嘴里咿咿呀呀的浪荡呻吟根本控制不住，等他再次回过头来看着子异的时候，子异开始快速抽插，黏液的滋滋声还有不小心挤进后穴的空气响声此起彼伏，让两个人都控制不住兽性的呐喊疯狂发泄，橘子味也基本上被alpha的荷尔蒙气息完全掩盖了。

再次登顶前彦俊问他：“那你怎么办？”

“我去卫生间解决。”

彦俊的裤子卡在小腿上，床单湿了一片，他看着子异走进卫生间，懒懒的没有动，嘴角却是笑意。

“没想到用手指都能让我这么爽。”

他抬起眼眸看着墙角的微型摄像头，向范丞丞发送了挑衅宣言。

 

 

（三）

王子异匆忙赶回公司。

汗水把他的发丝浸湿，有几根粘在了额头上，焦灼又黏腻。他觉得车里还是有橘子味，随身也没有带香水，只能打开车窗通风开了一路。

信息素的味道简直要深入骨髓了。

他刚到公司，就接到了太子爷的电话。没想到范丞丞被范董突然叫走，临时出差去希腊几天。子异走进办公室的时候，恰好看到保洁阿姨在清理范丞丞屋里的垃圾，是一些花瓶的碎片。

他交代子异把桌上放着的抑制剂给林彦俊送过去。

子异走后，彦俊又睡了一会，不太安稳，中间醒了好几次。他打开手机划拉了几下，看到丞丞的微信留言。

“出差三天。”

第二天起来，彦俊神清气爽的对着摄像头自慰。他笑着说庆祝范总出差，让自己有机会活的像个人。

范丞丞看到之后，肯定又要摔东西了。

子异上班的时候顺便把抑制剂送过来。  
林彦俊今天看起来状态很好。他一脸淡定，问子异晚上要不要陪他看电影。

子异拒绝了，说他有约会。

“丞丞也不让我随便出门，我很可怜的。”彦俊凑过去在他耳边低语，“陪我看电影，不然马上告诉丞丞你趁人之危。”

“你别闹。”

“我要看彭于晏的人鱼线。”

“邪不压正里还有这个。”

“本来昨天能看到，可惜有的人不让我看。”

“我真的不能碰你。”

“看个电影而已，你想太多了吧？”

林彦俊靠在门框边，拿出手机来选电影的场次。

“……我来买吧，不过下班可能晚一点。”

“OK啊。”

“记得打针。”子异主动帮他关上门。

 

范丞丞一回来就立刻去找了彦俊。

“把行李收拾好。”

“腻了，要我滚了？”彦俊挑眉看他。

“搬到DH住。”

“鸟不拉屎的海边，不对，全是鸟屎的海边，你是真不让我好好过日子。”

“一个人住一栋楼不好吗？”

“范丞丞，这tm是软禁好吗？”

“每周带你出来一次。”

“狗还每天至少放风一次呢，您真有意思。”

丞丞抓住彦俊手腕，把他拉过来，手攥的很紧很紧。

“是你太难管了。”

“太子爷出国一圈没搞到新欢，回来就朝我撒气。”

“是啊，不像你，浪到别人用手都能高潮。”丞丞把他的双手环到背面锁住，狠狠咬了一下彦俊的嘴唇。

“你真是会乱咬人。”

“你不是喜欢吗，我今天就给你机会让你全都试试。”

林彦俊坐在沙发上看电视，全然不管。太子爷和司机两个人帮他收拾行李。其实衣物什么的都还好，本来彦俊东西就少，但是丞丞知道他喜欢看书、喜欢弹吉他、还认枕头。就把他床边放的几本书都装进了箱子里带着。

“走了。”丞丞把彦俊从沙发上拽起来，半截衣领被扯到锁骨下面。

“我没鞋子穿了。”

“穿拖鞋，出门就上车。”

彦俊两脚就把拖鞋甩飞了，差点误伤司机。

“林彦俊，我劝你识相一点。”

“你抱我走。”

……

司机在范家这么多年，从来没见过太子爷有对谁这样过。丞丞抱着彦俊进电梯，站了八层楼，又抱着他走出单元门。临把彦俊放进后座，还被他翘着脚踹了一下胸口。

彦俊全程把腿搭在丞丞身上，一脸奈我何的得意坏笑。

“王子异有跟你说什么吗？”

“你去看监控回放啊。”

“你是逼我砍断他的手。”

“我觉得子异很正直，倒是你，什么年代了还玩美人计这一套。”

“你是不是很遗憾他没上你？”

“对。”

明明知道他就是无时无刻都想激怒他，但是嫉妒的感觉就是消散不去。丞丞很后悔，可是这一步走了出去，没办法悔棋。

“等我弄清楚，新旧帐一起算。”

“我很好奇你们两个谁比较厉害。”彦俊收回腿盘坐在车上，又戴上耳机恢复了无所事事的模样。他装傻不看范丞丞，暗自得意太子爷在身边忍着爆炸的情绪憋出内伤。

林彦俊一直好奇范丞丞的底线。他不知道夕阳对他有什么变身魔力，还是范丞丞其实是吸血鬼转世？一到晚上就变了个人，连做爱都要放在日程表上，定时定点的。

他很讨厌这间屋子。他也很无奈发情期的自己。

一关上门，丞丞就把他抵在墙上。

“你喜欢什么？圆的，带齿痕的，还是很粗很粗的那种？”

“变态。”

“你说的喜欢都是骗人的，你的不喜欢才是真的。”

“你要是离开范家能活，我就佩服你。”

丞丞扯掉他的衣服。

“可是我的喜欢是真的。”

彦俊的信息素开始慢慢显现。

“你把我带去你爸面前，看他先杀了谁。”彦俊一边吻着丞丞，双手抱住他，一条腿抬起来挂住他的腰。

“你等等我。”

“我等不及了。”

林彦俊的发情总是来势汹汹。他用后面蹭着丞丞的前身，把他蹭的很硬。丞丞这一次不像往常一样从后面上他，而是把他拉到窗前，解下他的裤子，蹲在他的两腿之间。

彦俊被释放的前身挺立在丞丞面前，他双手握住，眼睛看着彦俊，一点一点舔着，吞入口中。彦俊的颤抖从发丝到脚尖，他被范丞丞吓到了。

太子爷的自尊心在林彦俊面前全部丢掉了。

海面突然变了气候，在昏夜交接的时刻电闪雷鸣，瓢泼的雨水倾泻而下。彦俊被丞丞按在落地窗前，舔弄着后面的咸湿穴口。他快被丞丞弄疯了，他温热的气息从后面的通道进来，折磨着自己的每一根触觉神经。

“丞丞……”

“不急，别人的痕迹我都要清理干净。”

他抱着彦俊回到沙发上，结结实实从后面进去，手扶在彦俊的小腹上贴紧，是比平时更加霸道的占有。

“林彦俊，你听好了，我真的会杀人。”

 

 

（四）

这是范丞丞第一次跟林彦俊过夜。

二十多年来他从来没跟谁一起睡过，只要有人在他身边躺着他就会失眠。大概是小时候父母亲没时间陪他的缘故，家里人都忙的要命。

他今晚还是失眠了。但是看着旁边的彦俊呼呼大睡，自己竟然也觉得睡不睡无所谓了。他本来安分的搂着彦俊，但手还是忍不住在他肌肤上来回抚摸，最后从头到脚又亲了一遍，在后颈、胯骨和大腿内侧嘬出三个吻痕来。

彦俊睡到半夜主动找着丞丞的胸膛枕。他把手指放在彦俊羽扇浓密的睫毛上轻轻拨弄，逗得他皱眉想躲开。丞丞用紧紧拥抱告诉他，来了就别想跑。

躺到后半夜实在无聊，丞丞干脆起来打开电脑工作。他帮范董回了两三封邮件，忍不住又点开了那天的监控录像。当时他在办公室里差点原地爆炸，一百万的东西说摔就摔，父亲若是知道缘由，必定雷霆大怒。

范丞丞想了一下，又调出公司的监控，特意看了王子异回办公室加班那段，他放慢了速度仔细端详，并没有发现什么异常。这就很奇怪了，如果是他泄密，他应该会像热锅上的蚂蚁一样赶紧找到最后一页文件才对。但如果这样的话还能如此淡定，那么这个人太沉得住气了，能把破绽完全矫饰。

丞丞觉得喉咙发干，还有点烫。

他从储物柜里拿出润滑液，掀开彦俊的被子，脱掉他的内裤，把液体涂满两根手指，在他的后穴处反复摩擦。食指先放进去三分之一，彦俊收缩了一下穴口，不知道是受到刺激还是觉得兴奋。

“你…你干嘛啦…”彦俊被凉意弄醒。

“做了两次了还不够啊。”

“我还是很介意。”丞丞把整根手指塞进去抠弄。

彦俊咬着嘴唇转过头来看他，睡眼惺忪，却透出股娇嗔愤怒。他忍不住向前顶了顶胯，夹紧双腿固定住丞丞的手指。

“范丞丞你别搞我了，我去把里面洗干净好不好，只有你能操我好不好，我自己都不玩了行吗。”

这话听起来像是投降。但是配合着这香艳的画面和软糯的语气，却更像勾引。

范丞丞褪出手指。

“范总开恩咯。”彦俊没有穿回内裤，把被子随意搭在小腹上，一半臀部露在外面，粉红色的后穴上还沾着润滑剂的晶莹。

“我要惩罚你。”

范丞丞也不懂自己的蛮不讲理。他爸警告过他离林彦俊远一点，他不听也不信，偷偷养着他，没想到一开始把玩具占为己有，后面就真的不受控制。他甚至有很变态的想法，倘若自己有什么差池，也要把彦俊一起带走。

 

早上七点，范丞丞让司机带着一大包情趣用具准时出现。

林彦俊穿着丞丞的长t恤，从浴室洗完澡出来，眼睛瞪的很大很圆，手里的毛巾都握不住掉在了地上。

“玩还是范总会玩。”他把毛巾踢开，朝范丞丞翻了个白眼。“我要拍下来发给范叔叔，让他认清自己的儿子，赶快把接班人换掉。”

“换成……子异我觉得不错。”他给自己切了一片柠檬放进水杯里。

“林彦俊，这几天都没有抑制剂了。”

“……你又拿抑制剂威胁我。”

“我也不会来。”

“太好了，你把这栋楼推了吧，在这当个冤魂挺好的，还能飘去找你索命。”

范丞丞从那堆东西里拿出一根仿真阳具，固定在落地窗前的地上，就是他们经常做爱的地方。

“这栋楼是我买的，是我的财产，不管未来怎样，我也会保全它，把这里当成我们的家。”  
丞丞一边做着让人匪夷所思的举动，一边却在真情实感的表白。

“范丞丞你恶不恶心啊。”

林彦俊看着那又粗又大的玩意儿就这么赤裸裸的立在他的房间里，真心觉得反胃。

“按时吃饭。”

丞丞和司机走了。

 

林彦俊站在窗边看着丞丞的车开走。  
他拿出手机发了条消息。

“最后一页的扫描。”

林彦俊觉得时机差不多了，他要找的死心塌地的复仇帮手终于找到了。

 

“救救我吧，子异。丞丞知道了。”

王子异本来焦急的在上班路上徘徊。堵车堵到佛性如他都要发怒了。收到彦俊的信息之后，他马上请了假，不管三七二十一，从夹缝中掉头去了海边。

王子异输了彦俊发的密码进去 ，被淡淡的橘子味信息素先晃到神态迷离。

林彦俊坐在沙发上，眼睛是肿的，像刚哭过。头发也乱糟糟。他手上裹着绷带，唇色苍白。子异靠近他，发现他只戴了一只耳钉，耳垂的地方渗出一点血来。

子异看到这情况，大概能猜测到范丞丞的手段。

“你为什么不走呢。”

“我能去哪。”

“那现在怎么办？”

“你带我走吧。”

“我去跟范总解释。”

“怎么解释？把工作解释没了？”

“他怎么会知道呢？”

“因为……我们家到处都是他装的监控。别惊讶，你们公司也一样。”林彦俊拉住子异的手让他坐下来。

“那这间屋子里……”子异反映了一两秒，迅速站起来。

“说不定他已经在给HR打电话要开掉你了。”彦俊挤出小酒窝看着王子异，唇色似乎也没刚才苍白了。

“我比较惊讶他居然现在还没开了我。”

“说真的，你帮我一个忙。”彦俊伸出手又要去拉他，子异后退了一步。

“什么？”

林彦俊起身撞到子异怀里，在他耳边轻轻说了句：去浴室。

“我需要抑制剂。”林彦俊关上卫生间的大门，反倒把子异压在门上，信息素的味道又浓了起来。子异倒也没反抗任由他钳制。

“那我还是另谋高就吧。”

“好吧。那你走吧。”话虽这么说，他却抓住了子异的衣领，把他拉到更近，呼吸之间不过半寸的距离，能听到他急促的心跳。

“我比较担心你怎么跟范总交代。”

“你把抑制剂给我，就是跟他交代。

“可是这个来源太好查了。”

“你不信我吗？”

“我可以帮你，如果你真的想离开范丞丞，我也会考虑看看如何带你走。”

“怎么，工作不要了？”

“救人更重要吧。”

林彦俊突然心软了。他心里咯噔一下，或者是说，心弦波动了。

可是一想到几年前自己的善良误事，就又冷静了下来。

“你不要想着丢工作的事，先说信不信我。”

“信你。”王子异深情看着他，被这妖精一般的眼神蛊到。

“可我不信你诶。”林彦俊松开手，退了几步坐在洗脸池上。

“你直说吧。”

“过来嘛。”

他长长的t恤里面没有穿内裤。

“你非要这样吗？”

“范丞丞没完全标记我诶。”

“什么？”

“怎么玩都行，就是不能射进来。”

王子异好像明白了范丞丞对林彦俊的那种喜欢。

“想让子异标记。”  
他把t恤前面一点点卷着边撩起来。

王子异走过去，抓住他的手，又温柔把他的衣服放下来。

“等我送抑制剂。”他咬破彦俊的后颈，注入了自己信息素。

 

果然到了黄昏范丞丞没有出现。

林彦俊今天叫王子异过来，就是因为知道范丞丞满满一天的会议，跟本没空监视他。

早晨范丞丞一走，他其实就把摄像头全弄坏了。

彦俊假装坐在那根硕大的阳具上，借着夕阳的余晖，拍了一段动态小视频发给范丞丞。

这会他们全家应该在一起吃饭吧。

 

ps：咬破后颈也只是暂时标记。

 

（五）

 

情侣之间收送礼物实属正常。想一起养动物的话，也多是猫猫狗狗。脑洞再大一点，小兔子啊、鱼啊、小鸟什么的都ok啊。

行吧，小仓鼠也是可爱的。

但是范丞丞给林彦俊送了一只蜗牛。

还直接放到林彦俊手上。

他一脸问号坐在副驾，敲了敲蜗牛的壳，看是不是偷偷镀了金或者里面塞了钻石。

“你就喜欢黏糊糊的东西。”他将蜗牛放回后座的玻璃容器里面，把手上的黏液抹到范丞丞菲拉格慕的领带上。

后来那只蜗牛当然是在彦俊的背上爬，顺着他精致的脊椎弧线一路向下。范丞丞还拿着根小木棍指引蜗牛的运动轨迹，一边操一边玩。

彦俊喘着粗气，丞丞就在他换气的间隙拿小木棍戳他的臀瓣，让他把呻吟连起来。太子爷最喜欢听他换气口的细碎闷哼，特别性感。眼看着蜗牛就要顺着他的股缝滑下去，丞丞抽出自己的硬物给蜗牛搭了桥让它顺着爬过来，然后抓起放在彦俊硬挺的前身上。

彦俊被这又腻又黏又滑的东西搞得差点射出来。它爬在自己的龟头就不动了，两个触角在那里探视，前面没有路了。

“范丞丞，我今晚要把你和这东西一起焗了。”

 

彦俊把丞丞送他的那瓶【事后清晨】放在车上当车载香水用。他不喜欢用香水，说盖过自己的橘子味就不好了。

其实两个人一开始的相处模式和普通情人无差。

丞丞的圈子里也都是一群爱玩的富家少爷。按照原本的规矩，圈子里的alpha和omega会互相消化，不过稳定的关系对于这些人来讲很不现实，所以会偶尔弄一些聚会什么的带着圈外的omega玩。

那天范丞丞其实是不想去的。但陈立农特地打电话来说有惊喜，泳池见。他想着自己也好久没游泳了，不如去锻炼一下。

结果一跳下水就被个菜鸟蹬了一脚。  
太子爷摘掉泳镜就想动手来着。谁知道那个菜鸟是真不会游，还跑来深水区扑腾，丞丞游过去揪住他的泳裤就往池边带。

“你傻啊，看不清深水区浅水区啊。”

菜鸟没戴泳镜，摘了泳帽自己还气的不行一下子就扔远了。他睁开眼，眼角积压了一些红血丝，睫毛上还沾着呛水的眼泪。

这个菜鸟帅的有点过分了。

“认识陈立农吗？”范丞丞好像明白了什么。

“就是他们几个把我扔在这儿的好么。”菜鸟想上去，但是又被范丞丞揪住了泳裤。

“呲——”清脆嘹亮的布料撕扯声。

菜鸟的脸瞬间红到耳朵根。

“啊，我不是故意的。”范丞丞笑的嘴也要咧到耳朵根。

“陈立农，递个浴巾给我。”范丞丞撑起来半个身子在泳池边上，故意cue出腹肌、胸肌、和两臂的肱二头肌。

那边扔了条白色的浴巾过来，范丞丞跳起来接住，然后搭在菜鸟头上给他擦了擦湿发。

“我不玩了。”菜鸟被揉着头发，一个劲靠近范丞丞，想先用他的身体挡住自己的私密。

“别乱动。”丞丞把他拉过来圈在怀里，在水里把浴巾给他裹上，看着他粉红的乳尖和微微挺翘的前身，动了心思。

两个人一前一后上了岸。

“陈立农，再来一条浴巾。”

范丞丞马上开了间房。

林彦俊冲了个凉出来，看见房间里除了范丞丞还有一个人。

“什么意思啊你。”

“一起玩嘛。”

“玩个屁。”

“对，玩个屁…股……”范丞丞把他身上的浴巾扯掉。

“变态。”

后来林彦俊就总说他变态。

当然，那个人自始至终也没敢加入。范丞丞让他拿着手机拍林彦俊，他是有这个特殊癖好，和到处安监控一样。林彦俊起初很不乐意，对他动手，还咬住他的乳尖，和刚被擒住的小野猫无差。范丞丞一直耐心引诱他，omega还是拗不过alpha，把他摁在床上背过来打开后面的时候，摄影机就在他的脸旁边，林彦俊一直闭着眼，试图别过头去，可是随着范丞丞的龟头在他后穴的外缘不断摩擦吞吐，他也情难自持的迎合他，想让范丞丞进来。

“睁眼。”范丞丞用力揉搓他的臀瓣，给omega更多情欲上的刺激。

“你先进来……”身下的人倒也会谈条件。

丞丞让那人把手机拿过来，对着他们交合的地方拍，他一点点插进去，故意用淫荡的话语毁掉omega的理性。

“太湿了。”范丞丞放慢速度，让摄影机拍到穴口张开收缩的细节。

“水都溅到手机屏幕了。”他加快了抽插的速度，把身下的人逼到脖颈青筋爆起。

林彦俊前面也硬的厉害，肿胀摩擦着床单，还被大力压住，他想左右蹭一蹭缓解这股欲壑难填的冲动，结果却被范丞丞拍出扭着下身想要更多的淫荡效果。

围观的那个omega也又硬又湿了。这个空间里飘着三个味道的信息素，而林彦俊身上的橘子味最为浓郁。

“前面难受…”林彦俊用力撑起下半身，空出来一小块空间，他摸着自己的硬物，脸上终于露出了更深的满足。范丞丞看到他舒服的样子，把自己的手覆盖在他的手上，加大了力度也加重了野蛮。

此刻林彦俊的脸上开出了娇艳的玫瑰，omega终于被弄到发情了，被掩藏的妖媚眼神冲散了雾气，在丞丞面前聚焦明亮。他看呆了，仿佛被控制了，顶胯变成了无意识的连续动作，下身充血一般的欲望也把他牢牢锁住，是双向的癫狂。

那个omega蹲在彦俊面前，摄像头对着他的脸，彦俊偶尔盯几秒镜头，他觉得自己手都在抖。那是他从未见过的纵欲美丽，无法形容，摄人心脾。

 

这个视频在范丞丞的手机里一直保存。后来发生了那么多事，他们做了那么多次，彦俊变得越来越难以捉摸，自己也变得越来越偏执，但是只要一想起那个沦陷的片刻，他就还能感觉到血液里淌着暖流。

 

确认关系之后，范丞丞再也不乱玩了。

彦俊就是个好奇宝宝，拉着他满世界尝试新鲜事物。有一段时间迷滑板，就买了块中看不中用的在小区里玩，结果总是摔个屁墩儿，丞丞又心疼又想笑，当着大爷大妈的面儿就给他揉屁股，恨不得抱起来走。趁父母不在的时候，丞丞就带彦俊回家，他家花园和客厅都可以玩，彦俊累了就坐在滑板上，撒娇让他拉着自己到处逛，还开玩笑说地铁站到了，丞丞也很入戏的陪着玩，范家上上下下的佣人都惊呆了。

后来范丞丞的父亲知道了，特地找彦俊谈了这件事。大户人家就是对身份地位这些很看重，但是他查不到林彦俊的资料，这让范董事长很不心安。

与此同时，公司连续损失了好几个重要客户，都被同一个竞争对手夺走。集团内部自查了好几天，最后以范丞丞的秘书跳楼收尾，范家不得不大费周章安抚媒体。

让范家觉得难堪的是，那个跳楼的秘书和林彦俊走的很近，虽然没有直接证据表明林彦俊是对方的眼线，但是解剖尸体的时候，在秘书胃里发现了他的精液。

范丞丞为了这件事差点对林彦俊动手。他觉得损失一些钱无所谓，但是对身边的人勾结起来背叛这件事十分在意。他没有把事情想的太复杂，只是一心盯在林彦俊身上，全是被爱情欺骗的痛苦。

范董事长本来在查林彦俊，因为心虚的人总会把事情和早年的破绽联系。不料自己儿子反倒把他几乎软禁了起来，他也就没花太大的功夫了，只是把儿子的行为当成普通的玩物丧志，毕竟生意场上的事情需要耗费更多精力。

范丞丞不曾想或者说不敢去想一个没有过去的人背后是怎样的过去。

如果说他偏执又极端的性格是因为缺爱，他操着林彦俊寻求爱和安全感以及占有欲的时候一定也没料到他身下这个人曾经被夺走了很多爱。

 

范丞丞的手机震了两下，他看到是林彦俊发的小视频，偷偷把手机塞在桌下就点开了，本来是想调成静音，结果不小心按错变成了最大音量。

林彦俊的呻吟瞬间响彻范家静默严肃的饭桌。

范董事长半口牛肉含在嘴里都忘了嚼。

 

ps：【事后清晨】是LOEWE的一款香水，名字喜人，气味一言难尽。太子爷的alpha品位令彦担忧。


End file.
